7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Unose
is a young and inexperienced Dragon hunter who is a recent recruit of Murakumo like Unit 13. She is a member of Murakumo's Unit 10, the Gatou Corps. Appearance Aoi is a cheerful adolescent with red hair, red irises, and slightly slanted eyes that give her relaxed expression. 2020 Aoi is a young Murakumo recruit who is part of Gatou's Unit 10 (aka the Gatou Corps). Unit 13's first meeting with Aoi is in Shibuya Sea of Trees and Flowers (渋谷 繁花樹海) where she is struggling to protect a citizen by herself. After Unit 13 comes to her aid, Aoi thanks them and starts calling them "senpai" as she is less experienced in battle. From then on, she starts to become on good terms with Unit 13, even leaving them homemade bentou (弁当) in Unit 13's room. She takes parts in joint missions with Unit 13 with other Gatou Corps members, helping evacuate stranded citizens in Flowaro and Dragon infested areas. After several missions, Gatou Corps loses its leader Gatou when he takes the full brunt of a Dragon's projectile attack to save Unit 13 and Aoi. After returning to base, Unit 13 and 10 report to Murakumo leader Natsume about the Gatou's death to which Natsume remarks unfeelingly about resulting in Aoi slapping and insulting Natsume for her cold-hearted behavior in treating her subordinates around her like disposable tools to hunt dragons. In Chapter 5, She is killed by Natsume as the last surviving member of the Gatou Corps at outside Tokyo Tower while protecting a mentally scarred Kirino, ultimately failing to save the citizens nearby. Her body then disappears along with the rest of the surrounding corpses from being absorbed as nutrients by the Flowaro in the Tokyo Tower area. A final bentou (lunchbox) and note from her is left behind in her room for Unit 13. With Aoi's death, the Gatou Corps are virtually dissipated. Post-game, in the Ancient Country Prefecture, Phantom Capital special dungeon (旧国府/幻影首都), Aoi appears as one of the apparitions of the many deceased people that died in the course of the dragon invasion. Upon interaction, she happily encourages Unit 13 by telling them she will always support them before disappearing in a beam of light. Gallery 181.jpg 161.jpg Aoi-sprite.jpg Aoi.jpg Aoi unose in maid uniform visual collection 7th dragon 2020.JPG 187.jpg Additional Information *While not shown specifically in-game, Aoi often has chocolate snack bars on her which she is known to eat often in-game. She is often seen with her chocolate snack bars in her concept art in the Visual Collection. * In the sequel 7th Dragon 2020-II during chapter 1, an Murakumo soldier within the new base talks about Neko's cuteness and mentions the deceased Aoi in comparison. * Her job class is unspecified, but in some of her concept arts, she is shown having two gun holsters strapped to her thighs, so it is possible she is of the Trickster class (gun weapon type), but it is also possible that she is not one of the S-Rank ability possessing soldiers like Unit 13 and is just a regular soldier. * In 7th Dragon III Code:VFD , the female GodHand A character model greatly resembles Aoi, down to the hair color and side ponytail, except with the GodHand A having a slightly more muscular physique (hidden by her maid dress and shown in the respective game's visual collection), wider eyes, purple irises and wearing a maid outfit, Aoi's bonus background illustration in the Visual Collection may have been the inspiration for the GodHand A design. * In the 7th Dragon 2020 & 2020-II Visual Collection, in a bonus illustration, Aoi is shown in the background wearing a maid outfit (along with the rest of the 7th Dragon 2020 cast, also in butler and maid uniforms). In the same Visual Collection, she and Gatou make a cameo in a extra one page manga skit as spirits, receiving news and goods (like choco-bars and a Famitsu magazine) from the physical world by help of Aitelle. They both watch over and comment about Unit 13 having defeated the Dragons, and argue over petty things. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:7th Dragon 2020 Category:Deceased